


Make Him Go Woosh

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Life in Muted Blue. [2]
Category: Myth - Atlantide, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aquariophilia, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no real sound, of course, they don’t have lungs or vocal cords anyways, but Hank still starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Him Go Woosh

BOO!

There’s no real sound, of course, they don’t have lungs or vocal cords anyways, but Hank still starts when Alex appears brusquely by his side, hands outstretched, the yellow of his finger-webs a stark contrast to the black and white of his surprisingly large scales.  
Alex would probably have a very loud laugh, if he could have one. As it is though, Hank really _really_ doesn’t need anything besides the way Alex’s shoulders are shaking to know how amused he is.

He wishes he could sign right now.

When Alex finally comes down from his fit, he mimes a sigh and mock-wipes his eyes, reddish-brown rings rendered more obvious by the midday light. He points to Hank - _You_ \- a finger next to his left eye - _look_ \- four fingers to his temple, and then thumb down, twice - _so stupid_. There’s a beat, and then Alex adds the whole-bodied sign that means _Bozo_ the exact replica of Hank’s current pose: legs wide spread, arms raised, parallels to the ground, unable to do anything but wait for his skin to tighten itself around his body, and the spikes to lie flat once more.

 _I Hate You_ Hank tries to convey with his eyes.

Alex pokes his tongue out, unconcerned as ever by Hank’s distress at his natural defense mechanism, and swims out of the cave to the micro-reef they’re camping next to.

 _Jerk_ Hank thinks, as he does every time Alex makes him go ‘woosh’, _see if I eat anything you bring back!_

In the end though, he eats his part of the meal, as he always does, because whenever Alex makes Hank inflate, he makes sure to get his favorite algae and shrimps as an apology of sorts.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex’s appearance is based off a Pajama Cardinal Fish http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Pajama_cardinalfish,_Boston_Aquarium.jpg for purely aesthetic reasons (I liked the colors, and the oversized fins somehow suit him).
> 
> And _of Course_ I couldn’t have Hank being anything else than a Porcupine pufferfish http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Diodon_holocanthus_(Ballonfish).jpg !! Don’t you love the awkwardness of it? It’s just too perfect a fit to miss =D


End file.
